


By Your Side

by Notsurewhatimdoing



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsurewhatimdoing/pseuds/Notsurewhatimdoing
Summary: Not entirely sure what this is yet. I haven't written fanfic in years, but was inspired by this idea.Right now just a one-shot but has potential for more.
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Female Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	By Your Side

Being the only female f1 driver in the paddock should be stressful. It should be oppressive and filled with nothing but expectations. Carefully presented media appearances, never-ending questioning about your worthiness, the constant need to prove yourself. But with her there it's not. With her there the expectations roll off your shoulders, the constant questioning a low buzz in the background of your day. The glances by the other drivers mean nothing as long as she's by your side. 

That's where she's always been, by your side. Since you were two years old and her parents moved in next door to yours, that was it. Same schools, same clubs, same parties, same friend groups, same clothes, haircuts, everything. Everything except carting. Your dad had been bringing your brother to the local carting track since he was four. He would bring you along once you were old enough and let you get in the cart to keep you entertained. But then you were flying. You were able to keep up with the kids twice your age, and while your brother's interest eventually weaned yours didn't. You started garnering attention and focus, and your parents worked as many hours as they could to afford to take you the local competitions. Then by a stroke of luck, you got noticed. 

At the age of 13 a scout from McLaren noticed you and your life was changed forever. No longer were you doing just carting around the southwest US you were going to Canada, Mexico, even sometimes Europe for competitions. Your parents still worked their asses off for any extra money they could because while your trips were paid, there was her, they wanted her to be with you. Your best friend, your parents and hers both knew the best place for her was by your side. So, while you had a tutor to help keep up with school, she was right there next to you learning the same subjects, taking the same tests, writing the same papers. 

Not to make everything seem perfect and happy, of course, they had issues. You would get mad over the fact she refused to clean her hair off the sink. She never understood how one person could leave so many half-filled water bottles everywhere they went. She never understood how devastated you were when she kissed the first boy you ever had a crush on. You never understood why she was so hurt that you couldn't make her 14-birthday dinner because you had to meet with sponsors. But even when you hurt each other, so angry you didn't want to speak, she was always there, you never even thought about not wanting her there. Even at the worst of the young teenage angst, you would always turn to her when you heard something funny. You always turned to her to tell how bad your body ached after a rough workout, you always turned to her. 

Making your way through formula 3 & 2 with her made everything so much easier. When the boys around you were more likely to make a shitty comment then be your friend, always having someone by your side to have fun with making everything bright. As they grew older they became shadows of each other, one moved the other mirrored her. They could speak with a look across a crowded room. They lost their virginities the same night, making a pact, they would go out to a European bar and find two drunk Australians that were just drunk enough to not notice that the two girls were 17. 

In your last couple of years of F2, you would both bring a guy back to the hotel suite and kick them out as soon as you were done. After they both left, either you or her would go to the other room, where without saying a word you would cuddle up together. Her arm over your stomach, her head nestled into your neck, legs intertwined. Basking in the quiet and the afterglow. She was your soulmate, the mental and emotional connection you had with her was unmatched by anything either of you could have with anyone else. Sometimes you are just lucky enough to find the person that perfectly matches you, that makes you feel so complete you don't feel the need to make a connection with anyone else. 

Even within the first couple of races, the fans could see it. Compilation videos popping up of the two you dancing on the grid as some song you heard on tik tok blaring from her phone. Clips of the two of you walking down the paddock together and anyone could see it. Two people completely wrapped in each other that people move around them, two people in their own world that when someone comes up to them, interrupting their bubble it's almost startling. 

Two halves of the same whole. Two people completely dedicated to each other. She was there for you. She was always there for you. Until she wasn't. The emptiness that follows her absence so suffocating you wake up in a panic attack. A constant presence that once it's gone you don't know how to breathe anymore. How can you expect to continue when you no longer know who you are? That in one moment, in one accident, the most important person in your life is taken away. How is it fair to you to be expected to continue on? How is that fair? You turn over in bed to look at her. She's not there.


End file.
